Believing in Heroes
by MocoLatte
Summary: NC1979, Sternbild City seeks change. James V. Elridge's candidacy as the new mayor of Sternbild is successful. With his victory, the government of the city makes drastic changes. The city ceases its dependency on the NEXT. The heroes are forced to retire
1. Chapter 1

Believing in Heroes

Prologue:

NC1979, Sternbild City seeks change. James V. Elridge's candidacy as the new mayor of Sternbild is successful. With his victory within the election, the government of the city makes drastic changes. After more than forty eight years of serving the citizens of Sternbild…the position of the NEXT take a turn for the worst. Conflict arises within the state government, and whether it should be deemed unconstitutional for NEXT to be forced and obligated to serve the public. To use their abilities and be nothing but pawns in the eyes of the companies who sponsor each individual. The protection of the people should rest solely on the law enforcement of the city, and not solely within the NEXT. NC1995, fifteen years later, the issue is ruled upon. Sternbild city ceases its dependency on the NEXT…leading to the official closure of Apollon Media, and the shutdown of Hero T.V. Hero Academy follows suit shortly after, the closure of the school hangs on a thin line, yet Timo Massini fights to keep the school. He simply wishes to turn it into a training academy for young NEXT to learn to control their newfound abilities, yet still fights to save it. Victor Ray, a robotics and artificial intelligence scientist develops the Police departments SB Forces (Sternbild forces), advanced androids used as replacements for the NEXT.

With the newly developed law enforcement system and the lack of need for heroes, the league of heroes are forced into retirement. As the heroes have no choice to give up their careers, they are forced to adjust to living life as nothing but everyday citizens, and adjust to the lives they are thrown into. The second league of heroes falls along with all of them. Though the police department of Sternbild has made the necessary adjustments, the androids fail to keep a stable hold on crime rates. Crime rates increase, along with the mysterious occurrence of the murders of many NEXT. The law enforcement fails to pin point the targeting of NEXT, and many are forced to conceal themselves, keeping their powers hidden from society. While many of the heroes had said their goodbyes, many of them eventually lost touch with one another and have not spoken since the closure of Hero TV and Apollon Media. Kotetsu, feeling the ultimate brunt of the loss, moves back to Oriental Town. Barnaby Brooks Jr disappears from the public and society. He hasn't been seen since.

AN: My first new story in forever. I plan on making a major comeback with much more advanced writing. This story was inspired by a photo. Yes, you heard right, a photo. The image just brought about this idea. This is only the prologue. The first chapter will be up soon, and I promise it will not disappoint. Please support the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Rain 

Small drops of water dripped down the glass cup onto the coaster. The condensation building up from the alcoholic contents within. Slim fingers gripped onto the glass. Hand raised, the aged man took a sip of the contents. His brown hair spiked; locks with apparent gray strands in them. His beard was clean and polished, Tan skin a little sunken with increased age. The white colored shirt and slacks well tailored and his form, clearly well taken care of over time regardless of the years he possessed. Sullen, he stared down at the glass. A sigh left his lips as he took another sip.

"Kotetsu, I think you've had enough. I can't keep letting you drink like this. I might be your brother, but I'm not going to excuse drinking on the job." Muramasa gave a wry smile, reaching from over the counter. Slowly he dragged the bottle of vodka away from Kotetsu, and back in its original spot on the shelf. "I know, I know. A couple of drinks won't hurt. I'm a heavy weight y'know." Despite his thoughts that over took him, a smile remained planted upon his face. "We have no customers; the chairs aren't bothered by it. They can't complain either. Since the closure of Apollon Media and Hero T.V, it was no surprise that he would be here. The only place left to call home and to have some chance at a future. Taking up management of Liquors Kaburagi with his brother, Kaburagi Muramasa was a "take it or leave it "deal. "Even so, it's important to remain professional…for our image more than anything."  
>Their attention was slowly drawn from one another and toward the right where a T.V hung mounted onto the wall. The channel set on OBC news, the headline on the bottom of the screen reading "BREAKING: Retired Hero Stealth Soldier Murdered". Brown pupils widened, yet quickly returned to their natural sullen state. Brows furrowed and Kotetsu turned to face his brother. "I can't say I didn't see this coming. With all the recent murders of NEXT. The SB Forces are as lacking as ever. This whole program the police are running has been nothing but a flop. They aren't saving citizens, only making things worse. Whoever is committing these murders, they were bound to begin targeting identified Heroes. Stealth would have been the first to go."<p>

Even in the dim light within the bar, the anger in Kotetsu's eyes could not go unnoticed.  
>"Even so, there is not much anyone can do, not even you Kotetsu, you know this. You know more than anyone how crucial it is for you to keep a low profile. Don't do anything stupid, for your own and Kaede's sake. She would be in danger. It's best to keep a low profile." Kotetsu waved his hand of it.<br>"I know…" Their attention returned to the T.V. Mario, former commentator of Hero T.V was reporting the story. With the shutdown of Hero T.V, it was a given they would switch him to a normal commentator  
><em>"March 4, NC1995, Today around 4pm the Stealth Soldier was found in his office brutally murdered. Detailed reports of the incident have not been released, but OBC News will be here to give you each detail. We have OBC commentator, Angus Joubert, Judge Yuri Petrov, and frequent guest Matthew Miller, head of Sternbild police department here to give us their thoughts."<em>

"_Thank you Mario, The murder of the Stealth Soldier came as a shock to us all. While it is tragic, with the recent events it also is a sad day for the city. Our department is doing the best we can to ensure the safety of the NEXT and citizens of Sternbild. I can assure you we are investigating the incident." _Agnes scoffed, slamming her hand against the table. She was quick to cut of Miller's little speech. Once Hero T.V had shut down, Agnes had been offered a position as a commentator on OBC News. Despite her forceful nature, she has been a key asset for the increase in ratings. Mary and Cain became camera operators for the station. Mary sighed from behind the camera; a bead of sweat falling from her forehead. "_Here she goes again…"_

"_Doing everything in your power? From what I recall you've been investigating the previous cases regarding the NEXT murders of twelve other citizens of Sternbild. Have these cases all been dropped, or are you merely just letting one pile up after the next! The city's initially agreement for even ceasing aid from the Heroes, was because we felt the police department needed to be held responsible, like it should. These SB Forces have not made any efficient progress. They're merely hunks of metal walking around!" _Yuri sat silently, unmoving within his chair. His initial appearance had remained the same, with the exception of a few age lines upon his face. Hair neatly tied in place, His dark gray suit fitted to his form; Black tie straight possessing no crook. His eyes scanned the too before he sat up and cleared his throat. His calm demeanor clearly the more admirable of the bunch.

_"Miss Joubert, if I may interrupt for a moment. while the SB forces might have not been as efficient as they could have…the state of the city has been…"decently" maintained. Though it's unfortunate, solving multiple cases with absolutely little to no leads can prove to set back much progress." _He paused for a moment before opening his eyes in half slits. _"The cases themselves are not happening periodically, but all at once. It's overwhelming, I understand. However…isn't it fitting that the city works out its own problems? This also takes time and improvement. Was it not like this even when the Heroes where present?" _Agnes paused for a moment, clearly having nothing to add. She simply frowned and waved off the situation. _"Even so, shouldn't we make haste in finding the person responsible for this? Many citizens are being lost and former heroes are being placed in dang-"_

"_The only other Hero whose identity was known to the public was former King of Heroes Barnaby Brooks Jr. Barnaby hasn't been seen since his disappearance five years ago. With that said I am sure Barnaby is the least of the murderer's priorities." _Miller raised his hands giving a little shrug of his shoulders. Yuri shot a glance at him, giving a light nod. "_Miller's words hold much truth to them. I'm sure that no one knows the location of Barnaby Brooks Jr. let alone if he is even alive or not."_

"_Hehe my, my, what a segment we have today. We've reached the end of our time. Thank you for coming on today all of you, and hopefully soon we will have updates. Next up after the break we will sit down with Tim Massini in regards to the official closing of Hero Academy._

"That's like Agnes; leave it to her to get into a heated debate. It's probably because of her they have such high ratings. Some things don't change." A smile formed across Kotetsu's lips. The thought of Barnaby came to mind and Kotetsu couldn't help but let a wave of sadness overcome him. It had been years since Kotetsu had last spoken to Barnaby. The two eventually lost touch, and Barnaby stopped visiting. Kotetsu had made a couple of visits to Barnaby's apartment…yet one day it was left completely abandoned. With the recent events Kotetsu wondered if he was even alive. "Sternbild City just seems like a wreck now. I'm amazed that people still live there." Muramasa exclaimed. "Maybe some people just still have hoped it will get better, it can only get better or worse from here. With these murders it's only a given the even more NEXT will go into hiding concealing there powers." Kotetsu stood up from the bench pushing the empty glass across the table. "I'm heading out for the day…see ya tomorrow." Grabbing his black coat off the coat hanger, along with an umbrella he made his way out the door. Rain again. It had been raining all week, and seemed to have no signs of stopping. Kotetsu slipped on his coat, opened up the umbrella and headed down the side walk towards home. The clouds deep grays along with the sky. Humid air filled the noses of the many that ran through the rain to avoid getting wet. The tress swayed back slightly from the light wind.

Exactly what had happened to Barnaby? There wasn't a day that went by that Kotetsu didn't think about his old friend and partner. Officials had searched for him for months after his disappearance, but the case had eventually been closed. Kotetsu had searched as well, but with little to no leads…it was a given failure. "What am I doing…?" Kotetsu often asked himself this each day. Wasting away every day and running a bar wasn't exactly the ideal future he had for himself. Fifteen minutes passed, and he reached the home. The small traditional house that had once been his mothers. It had a homey feel as it had always had, but there was something missing…a piece that could never return. Kotetsu slipped off his shoes and jacket, walking over toward the shelf that held a little shrine. A photo of his mother, Kaburagi Anju was placed in the center. "I'm home…I tried my best today as always…mom. You always said I wouldn't be a hero forever. I'm starting to realize just how right you were." Kotetsu placed his hands together and said a little prayer before lighting a new stick of incense.

Kotetsu cared for the house on his own since Anju passed. Ever since Kaede reached her adult years coming home seemed to be the least of her priorities. She went off to college, got her own place, and began to live her own life. Kotetsu had advised her to conceal her next abilities once things within society became uneasy. He made his way over to the kitchen and started prepping dinner. Fried rice as usual. Even after so many years went by it would be the only meal he would know how to cook. Little did Kotetsu know…he was being watched.

He prepped and cooked the rice in the wok on the stove. The gas setting a fire a blaze on the burner; rice sizzling inside. It wasn't until Kotetsu heard a creek…that he turned just in time. An android like figure shot out from the corner, a piercing hook coming straight at Kotetsu. His eyes widened and he jumped to the left, the hook shooting passed and breaking a kitchen window. Kotetsu was able to get a good look at it, a gray metal android. Yellow eyes glowed brightly the figured moved in an almost flimsy-like manner. It came fast and a blue aura covered Kotetsu; he managed to activate his power just in time to block it. The android was strong, pushed Kotetsu back and he flew crashing into the table. The table flipped over, the center piece on it crashing down and shattering against the wood floor. Kotetsu used his fists, every power ability he had, but the android easily his advances. How could he possible bring down something like that? Then in almost the perfect moment, He had an idea. "Over here you hunk of metal!" Kotetsu drew the android out into the rain. It was quick to follow him, quickly Kotetsu kicked down the pole connected to the power cables outside, and just as the android flew toward him, the pole came crashing down on the robot, the surge of electricity overtaking it. Its body began to convulse; an array of images flashing across the screen on its face. Kotetsu's eyes widened in shock at what he saw next. An array of images flashed across the screen of its face. Blue Rose, Dragon Kid, Sky High, Fire Emblem, Rock Bison, Origami Cyclone, Barnaby, and his own photo. Each of the heroes and their faces and info, possible locations and whether they had been terminated. The next one…The stealth soldier "Target eliminated". Someone was not only after the NEXT, but trying to kill the heroes as well. They were all targets.


End file.
